Haunting Of Jessie
by darkpower
Summary: Jessie finds a part of her past that may change her forever. But is it just that, or is there more to the story than meets the eye?
1. The Haunted Plane

THE HAUNTING OF JESSIE  
RATED: TV-14 DV  
DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon stuff belongs to their respective companies (this is called the   
LAZY MAN'S disclaimer). Plus, there's a little bit of religious stuff in this one, too   
(with ghosts and all of that), so if that bothers you, just take in that part as best as   
you can!!  
___________________________________________________  
----------------------------------  
Chapter 1- The Haunted Plane  
----------------------------------  
The expedition team was looking along a very distinct path of the Viridian Forest. They   
were trying to search for new Pokemon for trainers to use. This was a hell of a job for   
anyone. Some expeditions like this turned out to be such a failure, and sometimes turned   
caotic. One team even had some lose their lives at one point because they were, in a   
word, careless. No one was ready for this kind of thing, no matter how much they thought   
they were.  
  
So, this unknown expedition team's attempts were being laughed at, because they knew   
that they would end up in failure.   
  
However, it was until they found something different. Not a Pokemon. Not even anything   
of a sort. As a matter of fact, they weren't ready for this.  
  
"What the devil," shouted one of the male members of this hunt.  
  
They had found something totally unheard of in this forest. They found...A WREAKED   
PLANE!!  
*********************************************************************  
The next day, many investigators from the Viridian City police department were taking a   
look at this phenominon. It was a big plane, kind of like the ones that you see at a   
airport somewhere. It was a passenger plane. Not a special one. Just a regular one. So   
what was so special about this one, and why was it in ruins in the depths of the   
Viridian Forest.  
*********************************************************************  
Soon all of the world was onto this story. It seemed that this plane had crashed in the   
Viridian Forest a long time ago. Then they took a look into the cases involving crashes   
about 16 to 18 years ago. Then Jenny, who was there that day, took a gander at all of   
the cases. Investigators were all of a sudden shocked when Jenny then said "Oh my God!!"   
This certain case was a case that was left unsolved a long time ago. The plane there   
didn't crash by accident. This was an act of sabotage. Someone had did something to make   
that plane crash that day.  
*********************************************************************  
Later that day, a log cabin door came open. Jessie, James, and Meowth came in after yet   
another failed attempt at capturing Pikachu. This was becoming repedious. One or two   
failures were understandable. It was just trying to find out what your enemy has in   
store for them. But one after the other was too much for them.  
  
Different thoughts ran through each mind after a failure. However, as fate might have   
it, James had a quick notion to turn on a TV that was in the cabin. Why and how a TV was   
in a cabin was surely unknown.  
  
"JAMES, we have FAILED in capturing that brat's Pikachu again, and the only thing that   
YOU can think of is TV?!"  
  
Well, that was something that she would take back, because the news was on, and what it   
was about to say would get her attention. The news had gotten word about the mysterious   
plane crash in the Viridian Forest. A male newscasater started to speak.  
  
"And in other news, investigators are currently bringing back open a mysterious plane   
crash that was left unsolved seventeen years ago. The plain crashed in the Viridian   
Forest, and had thought of to be an accident, when they had found out that the fire that   
made the plane pummel to it's demise was an act of sabotage."  
  
That one detail brought Jessie's attention to the TV. "Investigators believe that this   
particular plane held about 600 passengers, including some that were visiting from other   
countries and cities. We'll have more on this story as we get it to you. In other   
news..."  
  
All of a sudden, the TV went straight off. James all of a sudden shot out of the chair.   
  
"What happened?!!"   
  
He then saw Jessie with the remote, a little spaced out.   
  
"Jessie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thought that I knew some people who died in that crash a long time   
ago."  
  
"But how would you? That was seventeen years ago. You were only a year old back   
then."  
  
"Well, it was someone my parents knew too that I trusted, that's all."   
  
James could've understood that. He thought nothing else of it that night.  
*********************************************************************  
All of them were asleep that night. Well, all except Jessie, who was wide awake. She was   
thinking about the crash that she heard about that night. She was totally lying about   
that story. It was deeper than that.  
  
Her parents were two of the passengers on that plane that day, and both had died on   
impact. She was only one when this happened. But her grandparents didn't know about it   
till the very next day. Then they had found out. If Jessie didn't have anyone to take   
care of her, she would be put under orphanage, and God knows she couldn't survive   
through that. So they ended up taken her into their wing for a while. However, she was   
six when she learned about the crash that took her parents lives. Then came the awful   
news. There was a bomb planted in one of the luggage compartments of the plane. It had   
exploded, but didn't take the plane. It, however, took a part of the plane's engine.   
That's what make the pilots lose control, and pummelled to the unforgiving forest. Many   
fatalities were recorded. Jessie was saddened that she didn't get a chance to see her   
parents. The ones that had conceded her.   
  
When Jessie's grandparents died of unknown causes, she was about to go into orphanage at   
sixteen, when she saw that many other people were joining a new faction of many who were   
either emotionally scared for life, or had nowhere else to go in life. Jessie had found   
the creator of the team. At the time, they didn't have a name. They were just being   
formed. But soon, when she joined, the creator had said, "she is so smart and so strong.   
She's as bright as a TEAM of ROCKETs going into space." Then it hit him for the name.  
  
The guy...was Giovanni. The name after she joined...TEAM ROCKET!!   
  
In a way, Team Rocket is the only family she has known since she was sixteen. Maybe   
that's why she fears being fired from the company, which has grown into a major faction   
in the Pokemon Wars over the last years. If she was terminated, she would have no family   
left.  
  
However, while all of the robberies and ripoffs that they pulled, Jessie had thought   
that she had an ulterior motive. Use TR to find out who was behind the crash, and make   
the culprit pay for what he or she did.  
  
Still laying in her bed, she started to shead a tear. She then remembered that her   
grandparents had a picture of her parents right before the crash. She got that picture   
out, knowing that her grandparents gave it to her before THEIR death. They looked like   
very nice people, who would've really cared so much for their daughter.   
  
"I almost forgot all about my motive for joining this damn gang," she said. "Whoever it   
was that murdered you two, I'll kill them MYSELF!!"  
  
She woke James up with her words. "Wh----at are you talking about, Jessie?"  
  
'Oh my God,' she thought. 'What if he knows what I had said? What if he knows that what   
I said was a total LIE?!'  
  
"Jess. What the...?"  
  
"James, I...I have to go to that site. Where that plane crashed."  
  
"But why do we...?!"  
  
"Who CARES why?! I need to find out something."  
*********************************************************************  
Later that night, they had gone to the site. No one was there, but there was yellow tape   
around the place. "Police line: DO NOT CROSS" was written all across that site. There it   
was. The plane. That thing was bigger and wider than a secoya tree.   
  
"Jessie, I don't get why we could've just came here in the morning and..."  
  
"SHUT UP, LOUDMOUTH!!" Jessie then stumbled upon the door. It was supposed to be opened   
by pushing it, but for some reason, it wasn't budging.   
  
"Come on, you stupid door." She started to bang it with her shoulder as hard as she   
could. Then Jessie got an idea.   
  
"James, hold my flashlight for a minute." He followed heed, and then she stood back, and   
took a swift kick to get the door opened. It flew off of it's hinges and down with a   
loud bang, which surprisingly didn't wake anyone else up. James went in first, followed   
by Jessie, and then Meowth. James took one look in the plane, and knew that it had been   
a total loss. The seats were burnt down to a crisp, and were almost nonexistent, except   
for the ashes that were left. Water was dripping due to the heat that it had caused.   
James then went further, trying to get around the rubble and shrapnel that was left   
inside the plane.  
  
While that was going on, Meowth was taking a look in the cockpit. Apparently, the nose   
went down first, since there was near nothing left. All of the gauges were unreadable,   
and the steering mechanisms had suffered greatly. Jessie had told Meowth about how the   
plane was sabatoged, though, and because that he knew a little bit about a plane's   
structure, since it took an expert to fly a hot air balloon, he got under the cockpit to   
find the engine a total mess. Oil had spilled everywhere, although the flammable part of   
it was gone from it because of the age. Plus, the main steering engine had given out due   
to the blast's strength. Then he saw something else. A piece of the bomb.  
  
"What da..." he whispered.  
  
James was getting even deeper into the plane. Jessie was following him, when all of a   
sudden, she soon stopped dead. She started to see a flash overtake her.  
*********************************************************************  
After the flash, she saw the plane all of a sudden normal, with everything in one piece.   
She knew this wasn't real...OR DID SHE?!! People were getting onto the plane. The plane,   
as mentioned, all of a sudden look liked nothing happened. In fact, she was actually   
seeing the scene that she saw when she was one year old. Her parents had just married,   
and were going on their honeymoon. Her uncle was to watch over her until they came back.   
They did not know that this would be the last time they would see each other.   
  
"Okay, non-passengers, time to get off the plane," said a stewardess. Everyone filed   
out. All of a sudden, she saw her parents. She also saw the one year old that was her at   
the time. They were saying goodbye to each other.   
  
"Be a good Jessie while we're gone, okay," said the mother.   
  
"Don't worry," said her uncle. "I'll take good care of her. You two enjoy yourselves."  
  
Another white light blinded her for a split-second, then she saw the plane as it would   
be in the sky, with her once again in it. Although she wasn't with her parents that day,   
and no one that she saw that was on the plane would see her. The plane was en route back   
to Fushia Town, where Jessie lived before her Team Rocket days. That's when she felt and   
heard a terrible boom coming from somewhere. The plane started to dive down. Everyone   
was scared. Jessie was, as well, since she felt herself being pulled down with the   
plane. She headed to the cockpit.   
  
"We're gonna CRASH!! Oh my God!!," said a pilot, knowing that she would pummel to her   
death.   
  
"Please, try something," Jessie all of a sudden shouted. "A bomb just blown the engine."   
She didn't know that this was just a hallucination, and no one heard her.   
  
"PULL UP!! PULL UP!!" The male pilot did the same thing, but there was no way that they   
would go back up in time.   
  
"NO, GET THE PASSENGERS OUT OF THE PLANE!!"  
*********************************************************************  
  
James was just looking around the plane when he heard Jessie call that out.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!" He went into the other compartment of the plane. He then saw Jessie,   
still in her "dream", saying stuff to who she thought were the pilots, although she was   
talking to no one.   
  
"JESSIE, SNAP OUT OF IT," James screamed.   
  
"NO, NO, NO!! YOU'RE DOING THIS WRONG! GET THE HELL OFF OF THE PLANE!!" James knew that   
he needed to get Jessie out of this hallucination. To make her realize that she was on   
the wrecked plane. Jessie then knelt in pain, on one knee, holding her head. She was now   
screaming in unison, "SOMEONE GET THE PASSENGERS THE HELL OFF THE DAMN PLANE, FOR GOD   
SAKES!!"  
  
Meowth now heard her screams. "Wat's goin' on here," he asked.  
  
"Please don't do this to these people. The poor passengers don't DESERVE to DIE!!"  
  
Meowth knew the only way to possibly get her out of this dream sequence was to fire some   
fury swipes on her face. However, when he tried, it was to no avail. Jessie was so much   
into her own mind that she believed that Meowth was doing it in her hallucination. All   
of a sudden, though, she passed out. James was worried for what was going on.   
  
"We need to get her to a hospital, and NOW!!"  
*********************************************************************  
The next morning, they were in the Viridian Hospital. It was a surprise that they took   
Jessie in, knowing what the "R" on her chest was all about. James was sitting in the   
waiting room when the doctor who took care of her came in to talk to him.   
  
"James Masters. Are you here?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
The doctors words came next.   
  
"Well, James, I don't really have an explanation for what happened on that plain last   
night, but I suggest not taking her there anymore. Sometimes, when a person revisits a   
place that brings horrid memories into their minds, they live a flashback. They think   
that there living the horrid past again. I don't know the cause of why this is for   
Jessie, but I do know that taking her onto that plane again will turn hellish for you   
and your friend. She'll be fine for now, but I doubt how long she'll stay like this if   
this keeps up."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"Sure you can, James. Right in there."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and one more thing. Please don't turn us in for who we are."  
  
"Sure, James." Besides, Team Rocket never did a thing to the doc.  
  
James and Meowth went into her room. She was hooked up onto some machines, as well as an   
IV.   
  
"Jessie, oh thank God you're okay."  
  
Jessie could make out the voice, although she was trying to gain her eyesight back from   
her hallucination. She was temporarily blurred due to that sequence.   
  
"Wh...where AM I?!"   
  
"You're at Viridian Hospital, Jess. Everything's okay now."  
  
"What happened to me? Why am I here?"   
  
"You went strange on us when we were on that plane, Jess."  
  
Jessie then looked into his eyes. He was worried about how she would be after the   
incident. "I did. I'm sorry that I forced you here, guys. I just had to find out about   
something...PERSONNAL."  
  
James knew that when she said personal, she meant it. James decided to take Meowth out   
of her room to let her rest.  
*********************************************************************  
"They won't be your friends FOREVER. You won't be together FOREVER."  
  
This voice sounded exactly like Jessie's. The voice echoed through the hospital room.   
Jessie took a look around to find the owner.   
  
"Wh....who's there," she questioned.   
  
"You don't know the dangers of what could happen to you, Jessie."   
  
At that moment, a ghost appeared. It was a transparent form of Jessie, except she didn't   
have her Team Rocket shirt on. Just her black undershirt on with her skirt. "You think   
that Team Rocket is gonna be your life, Jessie? You think that they're gonna replace   
your family? You're wrong, Jessie. They will never be your true family. They like to   
stab you in the back."  
  
"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE," the real Jess screamed.  
  
"And about James. You won't be with him forever. He may just be that backstabber. Don't   
trust anyone, Jess. Not a soul." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
"NO, STOP, STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!! HE'S NOT GONNA LEAVE ME!! I WON'T LET HIM!! HE   
LOVES ME!! SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!"  
*********************************************************************  
James heard her say for the ghost to shut up. That was all he needed for him to rush in   
and find out what this was all about. He went into the room to find Jessie holding and   
shaking her head in pain, and was turning her entire body uncontrollably to get her   
hallucniation to stop.   
  
"WAKE UP, JESSIE!!"  
  
"No, stop. Please stop torturing me, PLEASE!!"  
  
James all of a sudden let out a blood curilating scream of, "DOCTOR, GET IN HERE   
NOW!!"   
  
About three doctors came to see what the problem was, although it didn't take long to   
figure out what was going on once they saw it.   
  
"GET HER TO THE ER, NOW," they screamed, and they proceeded to wheel Jessie into the   
Emergency Room.   
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER," James tried to ask. The doctor that was seeing taking care of   
Jessie to this point then stopped him and said, "I don't know what's going on, James.   
This one is different than the last one, though. I don't know why. We'll try to find out   
what's causing this one. Please stay calm."  
  
James didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell of being "calm".  
*********************************************************************  
James woke up after what had seemed like the shortest nap he had in a long time. He was   
waken up by the doctor, who had more information about Jessie.   
  
"Well," said the doctor, "she's fine for now, but by the looks of things, this one was a   
little tough to get her out of than the last one she had."  
  
"But she wasn't on the plane THIS time," said a worried James.  
  
"I know that. That's what gets me. James, did you see anything....unnatural or anything   
weird while you were on that plane happen to Jessie?!"   
  
"No, why do you ask?!"   
  
"Because, it seems that whatever gave her the hallucination on the plane went with her   
to the hospital. James, I have a feeling that something has taken over her mind.   
Something that was on the plane that night must be making her have these visions."  
  
"You mean that that plane may be....HAUNTED?!!" James was sure that that's what he meant   
by that line.  
  
"Well, not in that kind of sense. Maybe, well...POSSESSED. I don't really know how to   
explain this, but if you really want me to, we can get a preacher in here, and see   
what's going on."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
In an hour, the preacher of the Viridian Church was there, and had went into the room   
where Jessie was held now. He started to hover his cross necklass across the body of   
Jessie. "Oh, holy spirit," he started, "free the demon that exist within this soul."   
  
At that moment, something overtook the preacher's hand in which his cross was in. The   
preacher all of a sudden went down on his back onto the cold hard floor. A cold breeze   
then overtook the room, and that was when James and the doctor decided to get out of   
there. The doctor got out. James had almost made it out when door shut on him.   
  
"DOC!!! DOC!!!"   
  
It was no use, the door was shut, and not a soul could hear him outside the door.   
  
"They won't be able to hear you, James," said the ghost of Jessie. James turned around   
to see that transparent Jessie that her real life counterpart had seen a few hours   
before.  
  
"What do you WANT from her," he screamed.   
  
"I don't want anything too important to her. I just want her to have a new hold on her   
life. Face it, James, she won't be a part of Team Rocket forever. She won't be a part of   
you forever. You have to be realistic in the fact that she doesn't really....LOVE YOU."  
  
That got James' attention. "What do you MEAN that she doesn't really 'LOVE' me?!"   
  
"For the longest time, she has disopened some very personal facts about how she feels   
about you. But I cannot say anymore, since it doesn't matter anyway. You must realize   
that the only reason you two are together is because of the alliance you are with." And   
with that, she started to drift away and disappear.  
  
"NO," yelled James. "TELL ME!! DOES SHE LOVE ME?!!!" It was too late. She was gone from   
his sights. "SHIT!! What the hell was she TALKING about?!"  
  
At that time, Jessie woke up. "Wh-----at happened? I feel so COLD." James knew that was   
because of what she didn't see just a second ago.   
  
"Don't worry, Jessie, you're okay now. Here, cover up with..." He almost got out his   
full sentence when Jessie grabbed him and pulled his body close to hers.   
  
"WOAH," he started, "next time, TELL ME when you're gonna do that, WILL YA?!" Jessie   
just smiled at his smart-alleck remark. "Exactly WHY are you holding me, ANYWAY?"  
  
"Because, I need to have you near me. So I'm not afraid by WHATEVER'S happening to me."   
Well, that made some sense to James. A lot of questions were to be answered, though.   
Like why was she needing him to not be afraid. And exactly who the hell was that woman   
who was Jessie's spirit, no doubt, and what did she mean by "She doesn't really love   
him?!"  
*********************************************************************  
The next day, Jessie was released from the hospital. However, this was not before the   
doctor had strict instructions to not do any Team Rocket "business" at any cost. Doing   
so would put Jessie at risk, because she may be pulled into another hallucination while   
doing so. They didn't know if she was still seeing those things or not, and was putting   
her on watch.  
  
They finally got to the log cabin in which they were before Jessie found out about the   
plane crash. James all of a sudden got a beep on his communicator. It was Giovanni.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU," shouted their boss, obviously not knowing or caring what   
Jessie went through.   
  
"Jessie was sick. I can tell you no more, boss."  
  
"Well, either you tell me EVERYTHING, or you and your little...TRAMP are GONE from Team   
Rocket."  
  
While that was going on, Jessie was seeing something strange. She suddenly seen a   
blinding white light for the split-second, and then she was on a luggage compartment of   
the plane that crashed in Viridian Forst, a couple of minutes before the bomb went off   
seventeen years ago. Obviously another hallucination.  
  
In this one, she started to see a mysterious figure plant a bomb. It was near the two   
doors that led to the engine room. The power of the bomb was so great, Jessie figured,   
that it could blow the entire engine sky high, along with anything else in it's path.   
She then saw the figure take a parachute pack. He was going to jump ship before the   
plane was blasted to pieces.   
  
"WAIT," yelled Jessie, with knowing that he couldn't see or hear her. Then she caught a   
glimpse of the culprit.   
  
"OH MY GOD, NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!!" The face belonged to...GIOVANNI!! He then jumped the   
plane, and then the bomb reached ground zero, and it had gone off.  
  
  



	2. She Knows Too Much

THE HAUNTING OF JESSIE  
RATED: TV-14 DV  
DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon stuff belongs to their respective companies (this is called the LAZY   
MAN'S disclaimer).  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
-----------------------------------------  
Chapter 2-She Knows Too Much  
-----------------------------------------  
Jessie soared about three feet of the cabin's living room before meeting the ground   
below. She hit the wall on the way backwards.   
"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!" James was scared now. Three to four different hallucinations,   
depending on if you counted the one that James saw himself, was more than what he could   
handle.  
"JESSIE," he shouted as he started to run to her body, which was now knocked out   
due to the jump.   
"WHAT'S GOIN' ON OVER THERE," Giovanni barked.  
"This is what I was talking about, boss. She's been this way ever since we visited that   
plane a few days ago in the Viridian Forest." He was about to say more when he hung up on   
James. "BOSS," he shouted. His first priority, though, was Jessie. He went to her fallen   
body. "JESSIE, SPEAK TO ME!!!"  
"Uhh...BOSS!! Why did you....DO IT?!! I thought we could TRUST you!!"   
"HUH!!"   
"Why did you...PLANT that....uhh.....BOMB!!"   
And with that, she passed out. James didn't know what she was talking about, but had   
some clue that her hallucination had Giovanni as the culprit behind that blast that sent the   
plane on the downward spiral.  
James called for the doctors, almost screaming to the best that he could get.  
  
Meanwhile, Giovanni was sitting at his offices, third floor. Team Rocket had grown into   
a major faction, and this was a sign of it. They were not just an arcade hideout anymore, but a   
major cooperation. Giovanni had been getting some major breaks as of late from the robberies.   
His members were successfully pulling off crime after crime, and had made him rich.  
Although you wouldn't tell today that he was happy about it at all. His face wore a   
different expression this day, one of worry.  
"Julie, get The Rocket up here, and NOW," he called on his intercom.   
Julie had become his personal secretary, but that was her one and only job with TR. She   
wasn't involved in any crime sprees. She was as beautiful as she could get. Long, brown hair,   
blue eyes, and a very nice tan. Someone that could really make any man blush as soon as they saw   
her.   
"Most certainly, boss," she said. She also had a very cute-sounding voice.  
A few minutes later, a man with a whip in one hand, nothing in the other, a dark, black   
hat, dark sunglasses, and was very lean, came into Giovanni's office. This was The Rocket. He   
was in Team Rocket even before they got their name. If Giovanni needed anything at all, The   
Rocket was right there. He was Giovanni's best friend, as well, and was the only one who could   
call Giovanni by his name instead of "boss" in TR, although The Rocket's name was kept in   
secretary.   
"You called for me, Giovanni," asked the deep sounding man.  
"Rocket, did you remember about that airplane that was taken out of the sky seventeen   
years ago," Giovanni asked.   
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Do you remember why the plane was shot down seventeen years ago?"  
"Yeah. I remember it all. Two people, male and female, had quit your former company,   
Nanotek."  
Nanotek was Giovanni's former crime company. They were into robots for their dirty work   
and all of that. It was Team Rocket that put Nanotek under for good, so Giovanni was out of a   
job...UNTIL HE TOOK OVER TEAM ROCKET!!  
"Yeah. There is one thing you do not do, and that is quit my company. Not Nanotek, not   
Team Rocket, no company in which I'm in charge. I got my revenge on those two assholes all   
right. Their plane went down to hell."  
"So, what do I have to do with it NOW?"  
"Remember what happened to them before I planted that bomb?"   
"Well," The Rocket started, "I remember that they had a VERY nice child, and was   
married, and the way back from their honeymoon was when we nailed them...FOR GOOD!!"  
Giovanni got a smirk on his face. "Well, you want to know who that 'very nice child'   
WAS?! It's JESSIE MALLOR!! THE JESSIE WHO'S WITH JAMES AND MEOWTH!!"  
"NO WAY!! The two members that you hate? One of those was the child of who's parents you   
murdered?!"  
"OH HELL YEAH!! But Rocket, that wasn't the full reason I called for you. It seems that   
now the plane has been discovered, and Jessie is starting to have hallucionations about me   
planting that bomb. Rocket, I think that she might know a little too much."  
"What do I have to do with this, Giovanni?"  
"I want you to find those three...AND KILL JESSIE!!" The Rocket was shocked that   
Giovanni had asked this of him.   
"But WHY?!"  
"You know full well why, Rocket. If Jessie has any more of these 'living dreams', then I   
am in big trouble, because she will then know that it was me who bombed the plane that day, if   
she hasn't gotten that clue already. Get rid of her, and get her out of our way."  
"Nothing to it, Giovanni."  
Giovanni then looked out the window at Viridian City, where he stationed his   
headquarters at now. "Just look at them. So PITIFUL and PATHETIC!! They don't realize that the   
revolution is now upon us!! Once I get to the top of the game, then Team Rocket can go to hell   
for all I care, and me and you will start to overtake this STUPID, PATHETIC excuse for lives   
that these morons are living right now. They will ALL bow before ME...AND YOU, of COURSE!! Not   
only will I OWN them, but their SOULS, as WELL!!"   
He then got a smirk on his face while saying that last line. When he started talking   
about this "revolution", people either got bored due to him babbling, puzzled because they don't   
know what the "revolution" even is, or just agreeing with anything he said to avoid being either   
fired or even worse.  
"GO, ROCKET, and don't come back until you killed her. And bring her back here. I want   
to see her dead ass in front of me."  
"WITH PLEASURE!!"  
  
"James, can I see you, please."  
James went toward the doctor, back at the hospital because of what happened a few hours   
ago. "Please tell me she's okay, doc."  
"Well," started the doctor, "we can't really tell you right now what happened that   
caused her backlash into that cabin wall, but she'll be okay for now."  
"FOR NOW?!"  
"She is somewhat still in her hallucinations. She's trying to say something about that   
plane incident, but we can't exactly make it out. We're trying to put her under temporary   
sleep!! We can then figure out what is exactly causing all of these things that we are seeing."  
"She was saying stuff in there, too?"  
"Yes, James. And it was even deeper than that, as well. I think her sub-conscious is   
saying stuff that she doesn't want to believe. She kept saying to herself that she...well," he   
hesitated to speak now. He was about to tell him that she was shouting that she loved him. But   
the doc didn't want to get James more worked up about this than he already was.   
"Doc, you can tell me. What is she saying?"  
"I...cannot say, James. I fear that doing so will just make the situation worse than it   
already..."  
James then grabbed a hold of the doc's shirt, not in anger, but in sadness. "DOC, YOU   
MUST TELL ME!! WHAT DID SHE SAY, DAMN IT?!!"  
"SHE WAS SAYING THAT....SHE...."  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY, DOC..."  
He was trying to hold the words back, but suddenly he lost all endurance to hold them   
back. "SHE SAID THAT SHE....LOVED YOU!!"  
That brought a shock over James' face.   
"WHAT?!!"  
"I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!! I KNEW THAT TELLING YOU WAS GONNA MAKE YOU WORRY EVEN   
MORE!!"   
James then let go of the poor doc. "I'm...sorry, doc. I didn't...MEAN to rip on you like   
that."   
The doc, though, understood where James was coming from on that one. "It's alright," he   
said.  
"No hard feelings." That was because of what the doc was doing for the two.   
"No problem, James."  
  
Later in the night, Jessie was hooked up to a couple of machines, sleeping almost like a   
baby. The wind was picking up little by little, and was making the curtains on the open windows   
blow into the air.   
Then a shadow figure appeared from the window. A man then entered the room from the   
tenth story window. It was The Rocket. The Rocket knew how to get up to such high places without   
a sound, or any skill. He then climbed into the room. Jessie was unaware of him being there, as   
she continued to sleep peacefully. He carried a knife in his hand, and it was obvious who this   
one was for. He continued to sneak to the hospital bed. Jessie was covered up in the blankets   
that kept her warm.   
The Rocket knew his own intentions, and drew the knife to his left hand, where he was   
going to do the unthinkable.   
He took the hand, and raised it high above his hand. The knife was aimed directly for   
her heart, which would kill her instantly, if not within thirty seconds.  
And, with the greatest speed ever...HE CAME DOWN WITH THE KNIFE!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Part 3 coming up soon. 


	3. Love And Anger

THE HAUNTING OF JESSIE  
RATED: TV-14 DV  
DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon stuff belongs to their respective companies (this is called the LAZY   
MAN'S disclaimer). Also, the song "She's All I Ever Had" is NOT MINE!!  
E-MAIL: darkpowrjd@aol.com  
COMMENTS: PLEASE send me any comments and questions, ANYTHING, about this chapter and other   
chapters in this series.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
---------------------------------------  
Chapter 3-Love and Anger  
---------------------------------------  
The Rocket was coming down with a knife in the hospital, trying to stab Jessie in the   
heart, killing her almost, if not, instantly. He was just about to come down.  
"DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY!!"  
That voice sounded exactly like Jessie, but Jessie herself wasn't saying that.   
"Wh...who's SAYING that," The Rocket was asking in horror.  
"I am Jessie's protector. You are trying to hurt her in ways that are unimaginable. You   
should be ashamed of yourself, Rocket."  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WOMAN?!!"  
She showed herself. It was the ghost that James saw yesterday. She looked like Jessie,   
except with no white "R" shirt on her, and she was transparent. "WHAT THE...?!"  
"NOW do you believe me, Rocket!!"  
"You're not gonna scare ME, creature!!"  
"But I am not a creature. I am a guardian. If you hurt her, I will stalk you for all   
mortality, as well as what would be your eternal damnation. You will be haunted by me for your   
lifetime on this planet. Go now, or you shall suffer some dire consequences."  
The Rocket was not willing to give in to the ghost's orders. "GO AWAY, YOU WORTHLESS   
CREATURE!! YOU ARE NOT A GOD!!" And with that, he went up, and started to come down with the   
knife again. The ghost was shocked, as she couldn't do anything.  
At that precise moment, the lights to the room came on. "HEH HEH HEH," snickered the   
Rocket. "So you got Jessie's FRIENDS to come and watch her SUFFER!! No matter. They can...!!"   
That's when he saw James take the COLDEST look at him...no, STARE. "You won THIS time, James,   
but she WILL suffer! I have sworn that she will breath her last." And with that, he exited   
through the window. James ran to try to catch him before he took off, but to no avail. He   
instead took a look out the window to where the Rocket ran off to, and had a mean, cold look on   
his face.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" The cries of Jessie withdrew James' attention from the Rocket and   
to her. "LEAVE ME ALONE," she yelled.   
"Jessie,..." the doctors started to say.   
"I don't think you HEARD her right!! She said, LEAVE HER ALONE!!" James had interrupted   
with a stern statement.  
One doctor, however, decided that it was time to play "Mr. Stand-Up Guy" today. "I don't   
get why the hell we HAVE to help people like YOU, ANYWAY," he said. "Knowing who you're with is   
bad ENOUGH to make us SUFFER!! As a matter of fact, if it was up to me, I would let that WACKO   
kill her off right then and THERE!!"  
"WHAT," asked James.   
"YOU HEARD ME!! Team Rocket doesn't DESERVE our help!!"  
"YES THEY DO!!"  
The doctor that had been helping both of them through this came in and stopped this   
rampage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING," said the doc that had been questioning James' loyalty.  
"What have they done to US, huh?! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!!"  
"But their the enemy here, doc. You CAN'T expect for them to be telling the TRUTH."  
"They've BEEN for THIS long!!"   
"And how would YOU know!! I can't BELIEVE that you called yourself a trustworthy doctor,   
yet you go and help these...THIEVES!! MURDERERS!! LIARS!! You are becoming one SUCK-ASS   
doctor!!"  
That got under his skin. "ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT, MR. ROBERTS, AND I'LL HAVE YOUR   
HEAD ROLLING ALONG THAT UNEMPLOYMENT LINE SO FAST THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT, DO   
WE HAVE THAT CLEAR?!!"   
Roberts, the smart-alleck doctor, shook his head a yes, but you could tell that he   
didn't really want to. "NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF HER ROOM!! SHE SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE, AND I'M   
GONNA MAKE SURE THAT THOSE WISHES ARE RESPECTED!! ALL OF YOU!! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY GAMES   
TODAY!!" They all, minus James and the ordering doc, exited the room. Then the doc turned back   
to James. "Sorry about all of that, James. Some of our doctors feel that they need to play a   
role of the hero."  
James understood, and said so with a nod. "Please, doc, can you leave us alone for a few   
minutes?"  
"Sure thing, James. In fact, I won't be in here for the rest of the night unless you   
really need me." And with that, he exited the room.  
"Thanks, James." Jessie was now alone with James. "Um, Jessie, the doc said something   
about you saying some stuff while in your little...DREAMS."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, the doc said that one of those thing was the fact that you...LOVED ME."  
Jessie was shocked. "The doc heard me SAY that about you?"  
"Yes, Jess. He said that to me. I want to know something? Did you...MEAN that, or did   
you just say that to get that GHOST to not bother you anymore?"  
Jessie then started to get a smile on her face. "James...y....YES!! I...DID mean what I   
said. I didn't have the courage, the guts to say it before this time, but I do. You're like my   
only true family that I have. You've treated me with the greatest respect. Maybe greater than I   
DESERVE."  
James disagreed with that last statement. In fact, he thought that she deserved more   
than what some of the people that met her gave her. Maybe that was because they hadn't seen the   
other side of Jessie. They've always seen the tough-ass side of her. The side that wouldn't take   
failure or screwing around at all.   
However, when she was with people she could trust, a different side came out. When you   
got to that personality trait, you would actually find out that there was a very sweet girl   
beneath all that tough cover-up mentality. A trait that was almost unimaginable in a woman such   
as herself.   
"No, Jessie, you do deserve everything that I have given you." For some reason, James   
didn't have that much courage right to tell her that he returned that love with as much, if not   
more, that Jessie gave him. "Jess, I don't know if I should say this to you right now, but..."  
At that moment, the doctor came in. "Uhh, Mr. Masters." James responded to his last   
name.   
"What is it, doc?!"  
"Umm...I think you better come and take a look at this."  
James didn't want to leave Jess behind like that, but he knew that he must see the doc   
about whatever he had to show James. "Jess, will you be okay for a few minutes?!" "Sure,   
my love. I'll be okay."   
She was happy, too, that she called him "her love".  
  
The doctor took James to a lab inside the hospital. "James, I need to ask you   
something," the doc started. "Did you see anything...STRANGE with Jessie before this plane   
incident came up again?"  
"No," stated James. "I didn't. Why do you ask me that?"  
"Well, I took a blood sample from her body, to try to find out if this is something that   
her body is causing, and I was hoping to find something about this ghost thing that she had.   
However, what I found...WAS MUCH WORSE, I'm afraid."  
"OH MY GOD!! WHAT IS THIS, DOC?!"  
"I found that Jessie is the carrier of a very serious virus. I don't know exactly what   
it does, but I can confirm that these hallucinations are a symptom of this virus taking effect.   
I also took a look at how the virus got into her body. James, it wasn't born inside her.   
It...WAS PLANTED, I believe."  
"No," said a worried James. "Who would do that to her?!"  
"Well, I don't know, but I did figure out the stages that this virus will go through.   
What she is going through now is stage one. The hallucinations of past experiences. That   
explains all the stuff with the plane crash. But that was only the weakest stage that this virus   
will take its host. Stage two sends the victim into a crippled state. She'll be lucky if she can   
even walk when it hits this stage. Stage three is a LOT worse. She will go...INTO COMA!! And   
then, stage four."  
"What happens then?!"   
"The virus takes control of all the cells in the body, and it's victim is no longer able   
to fight it off. The victim...DIES!!"  
James went into a real deep state of shock. He couldn't believe that this was going to   
happen. And he never got the chance to tell her how much he really cared for her. "Please,   
doc, you HAVE to do SOMETHING!!"  
"I'm trying, James. You're lucky that we found it at this stage. There is a good chance   
that we can stop the virus before it hits level two. I am afraid that the virus gets even   
tougher to get rid of the more it pupates to its later stages."  
"DO SOMETHING!! SHE'S ALL I EVER HAD, DOC!! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!!"   
"I do what I can, James. You might want to find something to calm yourself down a little   
bit. It helps me to get my mind off of what bad things could happen, and focus on that she could   
get through this. That's better to think about. I know that it's tough to do, but you must try."   
The doc then exited the room. James had one other thing on his mind, and that was to get revenge   
on the Rocket for trying to kill Jessie.  
  
While he was running towards Team Rocket headquarters, he thought about one of the   
phrases that he said to the doc. "She's all I ever had" rushed through his mind. He then thought   
about all the times in which they spent together, and did together, and how they could be taken   
away from him.  
  
[during the flashback, Ricky Martin's "She's All I Ever Had" plays in the background]  
  
Here I am, broken wings  
Quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams  
Here I am, alone again  
And I need her now, to hold my hand  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
She's the air I breathe  
She's all, she's all I ever haaaaaaaaaad  
  
CHORUS  
It's the way she makes me feel, it's the only thing that's real  
It's the way she understands, she's my lover, she's my friend  
And when I look into her eyes, it's the way I feel inside  
Like the man I want to be, she's all I'll ever neeeeeeeed  
  
So much time, so much pain(but)  
There's one thing, that still remains (it's the)  
The way she cared, the love we shared  
And through it all, she's always been there  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
In a world so cold, so empty  
She's all, she's all I ever haaaaaaaaaaad  
  
Chorus  
  
[musical break]  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
My love could make her see (yeah)[I'm THINKING this is what he sings in this line]   
She's all, she's all I ever haaaaaaaaaaad  
  
Chorus(x2)  
  
Here I am, (alone again)  
  
[the flashback ends]  
  
After James came back to Earth, so to speak, he got tears swelled up in his eyes, and he   
stopped running. He then leaned against a brick building that was right near him, and without   
thinking twice, he started to cry. He was also pounding his fist against the brick building, not   
caring how much he hurt it. "NO," he screamed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! WHOEVER PLANTED THAT   
VIRUS IN HER WILL PAY, AND PAY DEARLY!!" And then, in a lower tone of voice, but trembling in   
anger, "YOU HURT HER, I HURT YOU!!" And with that, he started to head to the HQ, where he   
thought that the Rocket had gone.  
  
He finally reached the three-story building which was the TR HQ, his destination. One   
thing and one thing only was on his mind: KILL THE ROCKET!! He went inside, not caring of what   
dangers may face him if he went through with his intentions.  
Inside, Julie found James coming into the HQ building. She also saw the anger that he   
had within his face. She decided now wasn't the time to get on his bad side (if he wasn't there   
already). She, however, wanted to ask him what he was doing here at this time. "Uhh, James, what   
the...," she started to say.   
"DON'T SAY ANYTHING IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE ROCKET WENT," James interrupted. "The   
Rocket?!"   
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU STUPID TRAMP!! TELL ME WHERE HE WENT NOW!!"   
Julie was shocked that James just called her a tramp, but understood that anger overcame   
discretion at this stage, and didn't say anything about it.   
"HE WENT OUT OF THE OFFICES AFTER HE SAW THE BOSS, AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE!! WHY DO   
YOU WANT TO SEE HIM?!"   
Julie didn't have any way of knowing what The Rocket did, since she was only TR   
secretary material, and nothing else.  
"WHEN I FIND HIM, HE'S GONNA PAY FOR TRYING TO KILL JESSIE!!"  
Julie all of a sudden got a real horrified look. "Oh....my....God. You mean the Rocket   
tried to murder your partner?!"  
"What, you didn't know?!"  
"No, I didn't. I'm only Team Rocket's secretary. Nothing more. I don't know anything   
that goes beyond these walls in this position."  
James all of a sudden backed down. He didn't realize that. "Oh. I'm...sorry about that.   
Guess I let my anger get to me. Where's Giovanni, though?! I want to see him, and NOW!!"  
"He's in his office, waiting for someone. Could be The Rocket."  
Within a second, James was already on his way upstairs."  
  
"That happened a long time ago, sir.....yeah, I get the message." Giovanni was talking   
to someone secret. "Uh huh.......I was the one who ran Nanotek.......yeah, it was a big time   
company. That is, until my current company put them under for good......no, I don't plan on   
staying in this position as Team Rocket leader. This team absolutely sucks."  
All of a sudden, a slam of double doors coming open sounded in his office. James was the   
guilty party in the slam. "BOSS, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!"  
Giovanni had a sudden horrified look. "Uhh, sir, can I talk to you later. Okay, BYE!!"   
And he hung up the phone. "Okay, James Masters, what going on NOW?!"  
"You tell ME what's the big reason about sending the Rocket out to murder my PARTNER   
for?!"   
"WHAT?!"   
"It was YOU who did it. Don't try to lie to me. You sent him out to shut Jessie up, DID   
YOU?! DID YOU?!!" He was getting louder by the second.   
"Now James, don't get all worked up about nothing. I only sent him to find out what it   
was that was causing the hallucitions. I never even dreamed about him going that far."   
James couldn't be persuaded that easily, though. He knew that was a flat out lie.   
"LIAR!! YOU WANTED THE ROCKET TO KILL HER!! YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING!! MAYBE JESSIE'S   
HALLUCINATION WAS RIGHT!! YOU COULD'VE BEEN THE ONE WHO BOMBED THAT PLANE THAT KILLED HER   
PARENTS!!"  
Giovanni acted like he was shocked that he accused him. "JAMES!! How absurd that you   
try to accuse me of such and undeemable and unexcuseable act of travesty. I know you're so   
worried, but you can't be so worried about her health that you'll believe anything she says."   
"I believe her enough to believe what she sees in these hallucinations. You don't know   
me that well, DO YOU, Giovanni?!"  
"I've come to..." Giovanni stopped his sentence when he realized what James just called   
him by. "WHAT did you just call me?!"   
"GIOVANNI!! It's your name, right?!"   
"Well, yeah, but you know better than to not call me by 'boss'."   
The next few words that James said really shocked Giovanni. "Well, I don't have to call   
you by boss when I don't have a REASON to."  
"What are you trying to say by that?!"  
"Maybe you can lie, chest, steal, whatever you must to get by. But after finding out   
that you almost stole something of my partners, her own damn LIFE, I don't think this is the job   
for me. Giovanni, you can take this Team Rocket jacket and shove it. I QUIT!!" And with that, he   
took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. "And unless Jessie was way in your control,   
she'll do the exact same thing. Goodbye, SCUM!!" And then he left the office...forever.  
When he left, Giovanni slammed his fist real hard on his desk. He almost broke the thing   
in two. He clinched his teeth in anger. This was because no one had dared to quit TR before this   
time. Sure, when he fired someone, they wanted back in. He enjoyed when he fired someone, since   
they'd come back, grobbling at his feet for their spot back. However, quitting Team Rocket was   
different. Quitting meant that they wanted out, and, as far as James went, he would be damned to   
Hell before stepping foot inside TR HQ again. "JULIE, WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT ROCKET GUY AT," he   
said as he called his secretary in great anger.   
"He's still out there somewhere, boss."  
"Well, make sure that he gets here right away. Someone made the biggest mistake of his   
life."  
"You mean James, right?!"  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"  
"He came in and told me what the Rocket tried to do. He came out without that shirt on.   
And you know what, Giovanni, I think I want to join him. If he has that much BALLS to quit Team   
Rocket, then I have the guts to, as well. Get a LIFE, ASSHOLE!!" She hung up, her meaning clear.   
She had also quit. This just wasn't Giovanni's day. Two people quitting TR in one day was a   
record for him. And he was believing that when other TR members heard of the courage that James   
and Julie had this day, they would follow in their footsteps.   
  
The Rocket soon came into the window of the third floor office. "Rocket, change of   
plans."  
The Rocket was a little puzzled now. He didn't know about the so-called "quitters" of   
Team Rocket yet. Giovanni was about to tell him, though. "What are you saying," the Rocket   
asked.   
"James just made the biggest mistake of his life by quiting my company. And my secretary   
just did the same. I want you to kill Jessie's whole gang. And kill Julie, as well. I don't want   
her seen alive by too many people. GO!!"  
"With my DEEPEST pleasure, Giovanni." And the Rocket was gone after that.   
"HEH HEH HEH," laughed the TR boss. "Let's see how much James will regret saying those   
words to me."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Chapter 4 to be put up soon.  
  



	4. The Final Haunting

THE HAUNTING OF JESSIE  
RATED: TV-14 DV  
DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon stuff belongs to their respective companies (this is called the LAZY   
MAN'S disclaimer).   
E-MAIL: darkpowrjd@aol.com  
COMMENTS: PLEASE send me any comments and questions, ANYTHING, about this chapter and other   
chapters in this series.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: The Final Haunting  
------------------------------------  
James ran back to the hospital in a panic. With all the time that he spend telling his   
now former boss, Giovanni, that he quit Team Rocket because of everything that they have done to   
Jessie, he almost forgot that Jessie might have gotten through this thing with her virus that   
caused her hallucinations and hauntings.   
  
When he entered the hospital, Dr. Brown, the doctor who has been seeing Jessie since she   
started having these weird occurances, came up to him after immediately noticing him. "James,   
um, we need to talk," he said.   
'Oh my God, no,' James thought. In his mind, he thought that it turned out to be the bad   
outcome, which was that Jessie had been killed because of the planted virus. Although the doc   
didn't say THAT yet, he seemly knew that this was what it was all about. They went to a private   
room.  
"James, I have good news and bad news," the doc said.   
"Please tell me the good news first."   
"Well, she isn't dead or anything yet. She hasn't died from the virus. That's the good   
news. I'm afraid the bad news is much worse, though. It seems that the virus....passed by it's   
second stage, and went right into its third stage."  
James got tears swelled up in his eyes. Stage two of the virus left the victim near   
paralyzed. It had gotten to stage three, which meant that Jessie was now into a coma. However,   
stage three all but clears a path to stage four, which leaves the victim vurnable to certain   
death.   
"NO, DOC, PLEASE DON'T SAY THIS IS TRUE!!"   
"Tomorrow, we may try to see what we can do. If we can lower the toxens that the virus   
uses, then we can may at least get her out of stage three. But I don't know about getting her   
back through stage two. She maybe crippled...forever. I...don't want to even imagine what could   
happen if we don't get her awake again."   
James grabbed the doc as if he was the only guy who could save him from death. "PLEASE,   
DOC, DO ANYTHING!!! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO MAKE HER WELL AGAIN!!! BUT YOU MUST SAVE   
HER!!! SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!!!"   
The doc could only answer, "I'll do the best I can. I'm not gonna let her die today or   
any other day if I can help it. In the meantime, she's in intensive care. You can see her. I   
know that it's beyond visitation hours, but I'll give you the pass. As much as I hate to say it,   
and as much as I know you don't want to hear it, it may just be the final time you get that   
chance." He was right. James didn't want to hear such news, although he had the distinct   
impression and horror that he may be right.  
  
James entered Jessie's room with the most saddened look on his face. She was so   
beautiful when asleep. Like she didn't have a care in the world. But she wasn't sleeping. She   
was in a state that she could very well die the next morning, or worse. James walked up to her.   
She had a lot of machines hooked up to her, now including an I.V.  
"Jess, I...I didn't want for this to happen to you," he said. "I...I never thought that   
we would turn out like this, sorry about everything that our pasts has done to us. We   
thought Team Rocket was going to be the way for us. We thought they were gonna make us   
famous. But look at us. We sure as hell aren't famous, and you're so close to...," he let   
out a sniffle, "...DIEING!! Jess, I never wanted to amit this, but I think that you must   
hear it, if you can hear me at all. Maybe in your hallucinations, I've said this, but Jess.   
Through all of our times, we've grown closer together. Jess, I only trust you. Sure, Meowth   
is another one I trust, but not as much as you. Jess, I....I....OH GOD!!" He was struggling   
to let out the words "...I LOVE YOU, JESS!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MY   
LIFE!!"  
"The doc told me you were here."  
James looked up to see that Julie had said that. She was in the doorway, but now   
starting to walk up towards the two. Meowth had also followed her, to give James time alone with   
Jess. "Oh my God, THIS what those bastards did to her?"  
"Yep," Meowth chimed in. "Dos stupid IDIOTS are gonna pay."  
"James, I'm so sorry that it may turn out this way." James couldn't find any words to   
answer them. He just stared at Jess, crying. Meowth then jumped up onto her bed and put a paw on   
James' shoulder. "We're gonna get dos bastards. I have a suspicion that one of those guys at   
Team Rocket put dat virus into her." He went up onto Jessie's chest, and curled up into a ball,   
and fell asleep. Julie then came to James, and put her hand on his shoulder now. "James, is   
there anything that I can do for any of you?"  
James had a question for Julie. "Why are you here? I thought you were TR's secretary."  
"I was. But that's the key word. WAS!! I quit as soon as I heard about you quitting. I   
didn't have the guts to do what you did until you did it. I'm sure a lot of others there at that   
Godforsaken place will follow you. Boy, I hope to GOD they do. Giovanni deserves to have his   
company crumble like Nanotek did for him."  
James didn't know of such a place as Nanotek, nor did he know that Giovanni had actually   
founded the company. Julie then told him everything. About the rise and fall, Giovanni taking   
over TR, everything.   
"I hope his empire crumbles, too, Julie," James then said. "But my main concern for   
right now is Jessie. I need her in my life. I don't want to see her die right before me."  
Julie then thought about her hallucinations, and what was in them. "Hey, James, I got to   
thinking, was there something that she saw in her hallucinations? You know, with that plane   
crash and all?" James thought about that for a moment, then knew that she said something about   
Giovanni being the man behind the plane bombing.   
"Well, yeah. She had a illusion that Giovanni did it."   
Julie was shocked, but not because she didn't know. It was because, for some reason, she   
felt like Jessie was seeing the events as they unfolded.   
"Um, James. I have something to tell you. Those hallucinations...are telling her the   
truth. Giovanni WAS the guy behind that bomb. I overheard him saying something about it a few   
days ago. And James, it WAS TO KILL HER PARENTS!! That was the only reason he bombed the plane.   
He destroyed thousands of lives to kill only two."  
James knew it. He should've known Jessie wouldn't lie about such a thing. "So, what can   
we do about it? Our only evidence is Jessie, and she's ready to die. How can we use that?"  
"Well, not in that sense. We use that to tell the police about it, and then the   
police..."  
Meowth was awakened by their conversation, and realized that he did find something in   
the plane. "Guys, I found a piece of dat bomb dat you two were talkin' 'bout. I dink I still   
have dat scrap wit me somewhere. We can give that to da police."  
"YOU DO," exclaimed Julie. "Well, what are you waiting for. You and I can give that to   
the police. Maybe we can make Giovanni learn his lesson the hard way. James, you can go ahead   
and stay with Jessie. She may need you to be by her side right now. I hope she'll be okay."  
  
"What is it, miss?"  
The detective that was at the station was the man in charge of the investigation of the   
plane crash in Viridan Forest, where this all started. "You are the one behind the investigation   
of that plane crash of the forest, right?"  
"Yes, I am, miss. What do you need?"  
"Well, we have something that you may be interested in." Meowth handed him the shrapnel   
of the bomb. The detective was very surprised.   
"OH YEAH!! Thank you. Thank you very much." And with that, Julie and Meowth left the   
station.   
"HEY GUYS, WE JUST GOT A BREAK IN THE CASE!! Someone found a piece of evidence that   
points towards our suspicion."   
The others couldn't believe it, either. They knew what it was.   
"And what's more, this piece may actually have the fingerprints of the guy who planted   
the bomb. I think we may have the case closed SOLVED this time."  
  
"And in other news tonight, police have gotten a key piece of evidence..."  
Giovanni's attention was then drew to the TV.   
"...that points to the suspect behind the plane crash in the Viridian Forest seventeen   
years ago. It's a shrapnel of a bomb that was suspected to be the bomb that blasted the plane   
out of the sky. Detectives couldn't get the name of the woman who gave the evidence to them, but   
they do know that she had a Meowth with her. Even more so, the bomb piece, they say, would have   
the fingerprints of the culprit behind the sabotage."  
Giovanni got real mad. He knew that now that the police knew about it, he would be known   
as the man who did it. He was all but found out now. He threw the remote into the TV, and it   
broke the TV, with sparks flying from it. "GOD DAMN IT," he exclaimed at his highest voice, with   
his teeth clinched and a hard fist coming down on the desk. "THAT TRAIDOR, MEOWTH!! I SHOULD'VE   
KNOWN THAT I COULDN'T TRUST HIM!! MY FREEDOM IS IN DANGER NOW!!" He then got up, and angrily   
started smacking things off of his desk, breaking some stuff during the entire thing. He all of   
a sudden stopped, however, as he thought of something else that this could bring. THE   
REVOLUTION!! But to do that, he must first destroy the one company that he made. He decided that   
it was time for it to happen. And since he had the Rocket out there trying to kill all four of   
the "traidors" , Jessie, James, Meowth, and Julie, Giovanni was all but ready to go through with   
part two of his plan.   
  
James was asleep with his head on a pillow, sitting up on what was a very comfortable   
chair. However, the dream could've been more relaxing for him.  
In his dream, he woke up in the hospital hallway, on the floor in which Jessie was, as   
well. All of a sudden, he saw all kinds of nurses and doctors go into her room, screaming for   
others to hurry up. He was worried, because he knew something was going on. He went into the   
room, to find that she was surrounded by those doctors. All around. He then heard rapid beeps   
coming from somewhere. She was on the verge of death.   
"OH MY GOD," James shouted, although no one heard him.   
"COME ON, GIVE ME THOSE THINGS NOW," one of the doctors said. Another one brought the   
speaking doctor a couple of metal things, and the other doc rubbed them together rapidly. He   
then took those two things to each side of Jessie's chest.   
"NO, DON'T DO THAT TO HER," James again screamed. But again, no one heard or saw him   
saying anything.   
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, CLEAR!!"   
The next thing James saw was his love get shocked by those things, and twitched up her   
back for a second. Those things, he knew, were trying to save her life, but he thought   
differently right now.   
"COME ON!!! CLEAR!!"   
Another boost didn't do the job, either.   
"COME ON, JESS!! WE'RE LOSING YOU HERE!! FOR GOD SAKES, COME BACK TO US!!" "NOOOO,"   
James loudly responded to that comment.   
"ALRIGHT!! CLEAR!!"   
Another quick shock. During this one, James swore that he heard Jessie say the words,   
"James, I'll always love you."   
This time, though, something horrible happened. All the beeps turned into one continuous   
long beep, that wouldn't end. All it took for James to seemly, due to this only being a dream,   
know what happen was for the doctors to say something, which was "time of death?!"   
If you could see the shock of sadness on his face, then you saw a thousand words.   
"NOO!! JESSIE, DON'T LEAVE ME!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!! NO!! JESSIE!! I DON'T WANT TO EVER   
LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!"   
  
Meowth had reentered the hospital the next morning to find James asleep on the recliner,   
having that nightmare about Jessie dying in front of him, still screaming in his sleep various   
things about Jessie meaning everything to him, and how much he loved her. Meowth got up on his   
lap, and tried to wake him up.   
"James, JAMES!! WAKE UP!! SHE'S NOT DEAD YET!!"  
"Hu-----huh!!"   
"Look, she's right dere, sleeping. You don't hafta worry yet."   
James took one look over to know that she wasn't dead, and that had all been one ugly   
nightmare.   
"Oh, thank GOD," he said.   
Julie soon entered afterwards.   
"James, it looks like that shrapnel created a whole bunch of things. That was possibly   
something that they needed to have a break in the case."   
Meowth also chimed in, "in other words, WE GOT THE BASTARD!!"  
"All we need to do is to let the police handle their job..."  
All of a sudden, a bleep from his communicator sounded. He forgot that he still had it.   
He took it out, and turned it on. To his surprise, it was Butch, who was still in Team Rocket.   
He looked worried.   
"James, something's going down here at headquarters," he said.   
"I don't care anymore, Butch. Do you see I QUIT that reached company?!"   
"I know that, but I think you might want to hear this. Do you know anything about what   
Giovanni was talking about when you first entered TR?"   
"Uhh, that Revolution thing that he was dreaming of. I thought he was losing it. What   
about it?"   
"Well, I overheard him saying that one day, he was gonna leave Team Rocket hanging. He   
didn't need us. He was using us for his game. And get this, the Rocket is part of his ultimate   
plan."   
"Yeah, I KNOW THAT!! So what does this have to do with ME?!"   
"Well, I think this concerns everyone on this planet. You remember one of the things he   
said about the Revolution? That one thing about hellfire, war, and all of that? He said that,   
and a lot more."   
"Yeah, he said something about building an armada to raid every signal city on this   
planet, and get everyone else under his control. But that's only a myth. He would never have   
that much power to get that stuff running. He did build those things, but he would need about a   
million plus volts of electricity to...WAIT A MINUTE!!"   
James all of a sudden remembered what Giovanni had always wanted. Pikachu. Giovanni knew   
that that overgrown rabbit would generate more than enough to get those things started.   
"OH MY GOD!!"   
"Yes, James. I wish that we saw it sooner, but he needed to have a whole hell of a lot   
of electricity to generate enough power to start the armada, and start the takeover. But he   
didn't have it, so first he created Nanotek. The robots were used to try to build up electricity   
to make the things run on their own. They raided a lot of power sources, but they weren't able   
to create such power. One of the reasons was the fact that Team Rocket put Nanotek under for   
good. Giovanni didn't have anyplace else to go to finish his plan. But then he stated to find   
out how much of a trend these Pokemon were become...and THAT'S when he discovered that a Pikachu   
generates up to 100 million volts of electricity with its shock attacks, more than enough to get   
those things started. And in the meantime, he wanted revenge for what happened at Nanotek. So he   
agreed to be Team Rocket's boss, got us into crime, got us to start trying to get Pikachu. He   
made us think that he was after rare Pokemon. But the real reason lies within the basement of   
the TR labs."  
James couldn't believe it. He was tricked into trying to start Giovanni's ultimate goal   
without even knowing it.   
"But wait, what does this have to do with anything still?"  
"James, it isn't rocket science, no pun intended. I found something on his desk just a   
few moments ago. James, he said that Team Rocket can go to hell. Basically, he just left us   
hanging. Also, a few moments ago, I saw those brats running around. You know, Ash, Misty, Brock.   
Well, get this, notice that I didn't say 'Pikachu'."  
"OH MY GOD!! Do you mean he got it?"   
"Damn right. And James, the armada...IS GONE FROM THE LABS!!!!! This is really bad. If   
no one does anything to stop him, he's going to do it, and very soon...."  
He was then cut off by something. "BUTCH, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!"  
Julie had a puzzled look. "What's happening?!"  
Meowth also asked "can you answer me something?! JUST WHAT DA HELL WAS HE TALKIN'   
ABOUT?!"  
James had no easy way to describe what had just been said, but he tried his best to make   
it into something that made more sense to them. "Well, Giovanni was trying to create an armada,   
which is a fleet designed to attack a certain place, like a raid. He wanted to create it for   
world domination. But he couldn't finish the project because he didn't have enough power to   
generate the machines. He entered Nanotek to try to create that power, but failed to. He then   
saw that Pikachu made more than enough power through its electric attacks to make the things   
start, so he took over Team Rocket, sent all of us after it, and basically didn't tell us a damn   
thing about his ulterior motive. But we were always unsuccessful in getting it. From what Butch   
told me, the twerps that had the Pikachu we were after HAD it stolen by Giovanni, and he   
basically fled the coop, along with the title of leader of Team Rocket. And he took his machine   
army with him. In other words, he has everything that he needs to start step two of his plans,   
which is to start attacking."  
"OH MY GOD," stated Meowth.   
"What are we gonna do," asked Julie.   
"I don't know," answered James. "I really don't..."  
All of a sudden, the window to her room broke open, revealing the Rocket. "So, the gangs   
all here. Very impressive. So, which one should I kill first. Giovanni wants all of you killed,   
and I will please him."  
James had to be held back by Julie because he had no love lost between him and the   
Rocket. Meowth then came to the forefront of the group. "Rocket, you better get a reality check.   
Your boss has fled da coop of Team Rocket. And we know dat you're part of da master plan that he   
has, so speak up now. Where da hell is he?"   
"Don't bother, Meowth. He won't talk," James said. "I want to finish this, Rocket. You   
and me. This time, you die."  
"Oh really. Well, let's see how well you like this little thing. You can do whatever you   
must, but you're 'lover' is gone forever."   
The Rocket was going to stab her with a knife when that ghost appeared again.   
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EMBARK ON SUCH A MISSION AGAIN, ROCKET!! YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE!!   
FORCES OF THE UNDERWORLD, TEACH THIS EVIL DOER A LESSON HE WILL NEVER FORGET!!"  
"Not today, ghost. I'll be back for you guys, though. Giovanni's dream will come true."   
He left soon afterwards. The ghost of Jessie then turned to James, Meowth, and Julie.   
"Well, James, it seems that I have been proved wrong. You are incredible. You really do   
love her. More than even I could ever imagine. And she does the same for you. Julie, you are   
very strong willed and very caring. You have potential, I can see. Meowth, you can really   
persuade people. You're ways and wisdom can enlighten a whole world if you saw it in that way.   
Everyone of you deserve what I am about to do as a reward for proving me wrong beyond a shadow   
of a doubt. When I disappear, Jessie will be cured. She will still know who caused that plane   
crash, why, where, how, and what the significance of it was. She will also retain all the   
feelings that she has for all of you, especially you, James. The only difference is that the   
virus will be a memory, and nothing more."  
James couldn't believe it. Finally, someone had recognized him, for doing something   
right.   
The ghost continued. "Also, remember the way I am dressed before you. You may want to   
get used to it, because I have seen her mind tell me that she wants to quit the Team Rocket Gang   
forever. However, I will never perish. I will always protect her in spirit, and she'll need it.   
Giovanni is going to try to create Hell on Earth. It is up to you four to stop him and the   
Rocket from creating Hell on Earth. Any other people who you want to help you on this quest will   
be accepted into the journey. All of your Pokemon are also responsible for stopping Giovanni and   
the Rocket. Your quest starts now. Oh, and one more thing, James."   
"Yes?"   
"When you see the Rocket again, do a favor for me. KICK HIS ASS!!"   
"WITH PLEASURE!!"   
"Okay, now I must be going. GOOD LUCK, WISE ONES!!"   
And she disappeared. A few moments later, Jessie's eyes satrted to open. She then   
started to groan.  
"Uhhh!!"   
"JESSIE!! OH, THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!!"   
He went to hug her in relief. Then, in a moment, their eyes met, and soon, they got real   
close to each other. All of a sudden, they found their lips meeting. Jessie knew that James   
returned the love that she gave towards him. When they stopped after about a minute or so, James   
let Jessie know about his feelings.   
"Jessie, I...love you."   
"I know, James. I...know."   
They kissed some more. Both Meowth and Julie were smiling, because they were together   
again. After a full two minutes of nothing but their lips together, they stopped, and   
finally realized that this nightmare was far from over. James remembered what her ghost had   
said about Giovanni. That it was up to him, Jess, Julie, and Meowth, along with their   
Pokemon, and anyone else that they wanted to help them. James then said, "Jess, do you   
know what's going to happen."   
Jessie then stated, "Yes, James. I, for some strange reason, know what Giovanni is going   
to do with the Rocket. I can't believe we were tricked into serving him for his intentions. Oh,   
and James, when we get out of here, the first thing I want to do is to take this Team Rocket   
shirt, and BURN IT!! Those days for me are gone. I don't want to be with anyone who killed my   
parents, trying to start Hell on Earth, or teaming up with someone who almost took my life."   
James knew the spirit let her know everything that happened while she was in acoma.  
All of them also knew that there was a big journey ahead of them. They needed to stop   
Giovanni from creating the Armada, and Hell on Earth. But one thing was for sure. This part of   
the nightmare was over, at least.  
  
HELL ON EARTH IS NEXT!!  
  



End file.
